Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during medical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and harmful side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Through these natural orifices or incisions clinicians may insert minimally invasive medical instruments (including surgical, diagnostic, therapeutic, or biopsy instruments) to reach a target tissue location. One such minimally invasive technique is to use a flexible and/or steerable elongate device, such as a catheter, that can be inserted into anatomic passageways and navigated toward a region of interest within the patient anatomy. Control of such an elongate device by medical personnel involves the management of several degrees of freedom including at least the management of insertion and retraction of the elongate device as well as steering of the device. In addition, different modes of operation may also be supported.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide input controls that support intuitive control and management of flexible and/or steerable elongate devices, such as steerable catheters, that are suitable for use during minimally invasive medical techniques.